Portugal
Portugal is a parliamentary republic in southwestern Europe, on the Iberian Peninsula. Being the westernmost country of mainland Europe, Portugal is bordered by the Atlantic Ocean to the west and south and by Spain to the north and east. The Atlantic archipelagos of the Azores and Madeira are also part of Portugal. During the 15th and 16th centuries, with a global empire that included possessions in Africa, Asia, and South America, Portugal was one of the world's major economic, political and military powers. In 1580 it was united with Spain by a period called the Iberian Union; however, in 1640 it went on to re-establish total sovereignty and independence during the Portuguese Restoration War that resulted in the establishment of a new dynasty and a return to the previous separation between the two crowns and empires. The 1755 Lisbon earthquake, Spanish and French invasions, which preceded the loss of its largest territorial possession abroad, Brazil, resulted in both the disruption of political stability and potential economic growth as well as the reduction of Portugal's international status as a global power during the 19th century. After the overthrow of the monarchy in 1910, a republic was established that was then followed by a dictatorship until 1974. With the Portuguese Colonial War and the Carnation Revolution coup d'état in 1974, the ruling dictatorship was deposed in Lisbon and the country handed over its last overseas provinces (most prominently Angola and Mozambique in Africa); the last overseas territory, Macau, was handed over to China in 1999. Portugal in Atlantis Portugal was able to establish itself in Terranova, but not in Atlantis. Portugal in Crosstime Traffic Portugal in Curious Notions In 1910, Portugal had undergone a Republican Revolution which overthrew its centuries-old monarchy. However, a few years later the German Empire decisively won the First World War and became the dominant power in Europe, its power and influence ever-increasing in the following decades. German influence saw a restoration of several global monarchies, including Portugal's. The Kings of Portugal, reigning on into the next two centuries, were little more than puppet kings under the control of the Kaiser - as were virtually all other rulers of states other than Germany. Portugal in In High Places In an alternate where the Great Black Deaths destroyed most of Europe, Portugal, which had thrown off Muslim rule in the previous century, was reconquered in the 15th century. Portugal in The War That Came Early José Sanjurjo fled to Portugal in 1934 after he launched a failed coup in Spain. In 1936, with the launch of the Spanish Civil War, Sanjurjo returned home, grateful to get away from Portugal. After the Spanish Civil War was absorbed into the Second World War in 1938 Portugal proclaimed its neutrality. American Peggy Druce considered traveling to Lisbon as an intermediate stage to return to the United States, but was immediately discouraged since she would have to cross war torn Spain to accomplish it. After the death of Marshal Sanjurjo in the Fall of 1943 and the collapse of the Spanish Nationalist cause, António de Oliveira Salazar allowed various Nationalist commanders to take refuge in Portugal.Last Orders, pg. 287. Portugal in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Portugal was one of the independent allies of the Greater German Reich and had colonies in Africa. Portugal in The Man With the Iron Heart Despite having a Fascist government, Portugal remained neutral throughout World War II. It did provide a safe-haven to various Nazi officials fleeing Germany after the war, including some members of the German Freedom Front. Portugal in Ruled Britannia Portugal and its colonies were absorbed by Spain under King Philip II some years before the Spanish conquered England in 1588. Portugal remained under Spanish control after England revolted ten years later. Portugal in The Two Georges Along with the Franco-Spanish Holy Alliance, the Portuguese Empire dominated South America in the late 20th Century. Portugal in Worldwar Portugal remained neutral during the abortive World War II. However, it was conquered by the Race's Conquest Fleet shortly after it landed in 1942. It remained under the Race's control after the Peace of Cairo in 1944. References Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Category:Countries in Europe Portugal * Portugal Portugal Portugal Portugal Portugal Portugal Category:Axis Members (Alternate Timeline) Category:Spanish Empire (OTL) Category:The War That Came Early Category:The Two Georges